


Немного помощи

by maricon_lanero



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды "The Social Network fandom" (4-й lvl, категория: мини)<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17 (kink!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного помощи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143598) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



> **Бета** : [панда хель](http://auntshoe.diary.ru/)

Шон не из тех, кто станет спрашивать, уверены ли они. Он просто пожимает плечами, протягивает две купленных марки и говорит:

— Вода в холодильнике.

От экстази большинство людей испытывают слишком много всего одновременно, принимаются бесцельно бродить кругами и пялиться в цветные завихрения Медиа плеера.

Но Марка экстази делает немного человечнее. Когда Шон возвращается в свою съемную комнату, он сидит на диване. Через огромное окно открывается шикарный вид на огни города, хотя солнце все еще висит над самым горизонтом.

Марк сидит слишком далеко от Эдуардо, но он снял свою толстовку и потирает кожу на запястье, где заканчивается рукав рубашки.

Зрачки Эдуардо расширены, и он судорожно сжимает подлокотник дивана.

— Ну что, как оно?

— Отлично, – выдавливает Эдуардо. – Просто охуенно.

— Этот диван – самый лучший диван, – глядя в никуда выдает Марк. – Он мягкий. Я люблю мягкое.

— Кажется, Марку сейчас гораздо круче, чем тебе, Вардо, – говорит Шон. Он достает телефон и проверяет почту.

— Его зовут не Вардо, – говорит Марк. Он кладет ладонь на обивку дивана и начинает гладить ткань, издавая горловой звук, похожий на довольное урчание.

— Ты зовешь его так, – возражает Шон.

— У меня могут быть имена, которые ты не можешь произносить, – говорит Марк с убежденностью по-настоящему обдолбанного человека.

— Я верю, что ты можешь делать много вещей, которых я не могу, – говорит Шон.

— Глупости. Парни как ты, – говорит Эдуардо, – думают, что могут иметь все на свете.

— Некоторые вещи мне не доступны.

Марк переворачивается и кладет голову на бедро Эдуардо.

— Вот это я и имел в виду, – замечает Шон. – Уверен, ты можешь засунуть свои пальцы ему в рот, и он не будет против.

Эдуардо не отвечает, правда, только ведет кончиком указательного пальца по лицу Марка.

— Видишь, о чем я, – снова встревает Шон. Он выбирает функцию фотоаппарата на своем Блэкберри. – Я даже докажу вам свою точку зрения позже.

— Всегда есть «позже», в которое никто не верит, – говорит Марк, и его слова не имеют никакого смысла, но Эдуардо, кажется, не замечает, потому что Марк начинает посасывать его палец.

— Могу поспорить, тебе сейчас очень круто, Вардо, – Шон улыбается.

Эдуардо кивает и впивается пальцами свободной руки в диванную подушку до побелевших от напряжения костяшек. 

— Скажи ему, как тебе круто, – подначивает Шон. – Он, кажется, не знает.

— Это… – начинает Эдуардо.

Марк чуть приподнимает голову, и Эдуардо проталкивает свой палец дальше ему в рот. Марк закрывает глаза, открывает рот и стонет глубоко и гортанно, так, будто бы это ему сосут. Он проходится рукой по своему животу и останавливается у пояса изношенных джинсов.

Шон делает фотографию и сохраняет ее в скрытой папке, где все снимки выглядят как временные файлы, пока не введешь пароль.

— Скажи ему, – говорит Шон. – Как иначе он узнает?

Эдуардо, кажется, понимает его логику. Наркотики действуют быстро, и он начинает потеть, его виски покрываются капельками влаги. Тем не менее, он молчит.

— Марк. Эдуардо действительно нравится, когда ты сосешь его пальцы.

Марк открывает один глаз, втягивает в рот еще один палец Эдуардо и продолжает сосать.

— Спорю, он бы хотел увидеть твой рот и на других частях своего тела.

Эдуардо стонет, отпускает диванные подушки и сжимает свой вставший член через штаны, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Марка.

— Все, что тебе надо сделать, – говорит Шон. – Это повернуть голову слегка. Можешь это сделать ради него? Совсем немножко, Марк.

На секунду на лице Марка появляется такое выражение, будто Шон попросил его сделать что-то до смешного простое. Как, например, взломать базу данных всех кампусов колледжа и сделать сайт, который поднимет юношеский социальный опыт на новую ступень. Но в итоге он поворачивает голову и прикасается губами к ширинке Эдуардо.

— Мне кажется, это не совсем вкусно, – замечает Шон, сдвигаясь. – Расстегни штаны, Вардо. Ты ведь всегда помогаешь ему, да?

Эдуардо двигается, и слышится звук расстегиваемой ширинки. У Марка на подбородке ниточка слюны, губы опухли, и он лежит, уткнувшись носом в промежность Вардо.

— Вот так, – заключает Шон и делает еще несколько снимков. – Посмотри, как ему хорошо, – и не совсем понятно, кого именно он сейчас имеет в виду. – Дай ему то, что он хочет.

Марк начинает сосать, громко и неаккуратно, размазывая слюну по лицу. Эдуардо зажмуривается, откидывает голову назад, почти ударяясь о стену, и выставляет длинную шею напоказ.

— Вот так, – говорит Шон. – Вот так. Спорю, ты можешь кончить прямо так.

Марк лежит на диване в задранной футболке. С такого ракурса хорошо видно: на нем нет белья – и совершенно ясно, что это то ли от лени, то ли от недостатка времени, то ли просто потому, что это Марк (а Марк невыносим). Его джинсы сидят слишком низко на бедрах.

— Встань на колени, Марк, – приказывает Шон. – На коленях удобнее.

Марк подчиняется, снимает свою рубашку и устраивается на полу между ног Эдуардо, издавая неприличные хлюпающие звуки. В уголках его глаз слезы, и он не может перестать трогать себя, соски, плоскую поверхность живота, свой собственный член через штаны. Очевидно, что он тоже возбудился от всего этого.

— Ты кончишь, Вардо, – говорит Шон, и это не вопрос. – Кончишь прямо так, от его дурацких красных губ. Достанешь член и кончишь ему на грудь. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь облизывать его после.

Эдуардо резко открывает глаза, и, кажется, осознает, что Шон все еще здесь.

— Это, эмм… можно? – спрашивает он у Марка.

Марк смотрит на него тем привычным равнодушным взглядом, которым постоянно одаривает практически всех, и выпускает член Эдуардо изо рта.

Эдуардо кончает, почти сгибаясь пополам, и грудь и шея Марка покрываются белыми следами.

— Упс, – снова Шон. – Почисти-ка его, если уж запачкал. 

Эдуардо тянет Марка обратно на диван, облизывает его лицо и тело везде, где он оставил свое семя.

— Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает он хриплым голосом. – Я сделаю…

— Что угодно, – заканчивает Марк.

Шон не знает, это конец предложения Вардо или ответ, но Эдуардо стягивает штаны Марка и обхватывает его член рукой.

— Говори со мной, – просит Марк.

Шон начинает предложение, но Эдуардо заглушает его.

— Хочу тебя, – говорит он. – Везде. Как в тот раз в прошлом году, когда… – он поднимает глаза на Шона, и тот внезапно чувствует себя не столько вуайеристом, сколько незваным гостем.

— Как тогда, – продолжает Эдуардо более уверенно. – Я смотрел, как ты трахаешь себя моим пальцами, потом этой игрушкой, потом моим членом, и все, что ты мог произнести тогда, было мое имя, снова и снова.

— Вардо, – всхлипывает Марк и кончает Эдуардо на руку. Тот засовывает свои пальцы в рот Марку и мурлыкает, когда Марк облизывает их.

— Боюсь, тебе придется отдать нам телефон. С фотками, – говорит Эдуардо пару минут спустя, когда Марк натянул штаны и вытер рот. – Конечно же.

— Конечно, – говорит Шон. За окном день сменился ночью, в небе блестят звезды, и Шон не может видеть очертания зданий. – Конечно.

~fin~


End file.
